User blog:PillsburyZomboi/Top 10 Marvel Movies!
I was bored, so after watching Black Panther, I thought to myself, why not put up a blog on the DBX Fanon deciding which of my favorite 10 movies from marvel are? Well, here it is! 'Top 10' '#10' In the tenth spot is Captain America: Winter Soldier. For me, this was a good movie from Marvel, mostly focusing on Bucky's new appearance and the new relationship he has with Steve. I thought the movie lacked a little more action, despite the fact that half of the movie was Steve and Natasha traveling all over the place. Still a good movie! '#9' In the ninth spot is Thor: Dark World. This movie was pretty good: full of action, the plot was good, the characters held a pretty important role throughout the movie, and it was just enjoyable to watch. It was definetly better than the first Thor, which lacked action like Captain America: Winter Soldier. I'm an action kind of guy; no action, no good rating! '#8' In the eigth spot is Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. This was an interesting movie; the main plot was Peter discovering that his dad was alive and that he had god-like powers temporarily. As soon as he found out his dad was a villain, he whooped his butt and flew to action! There were some really funny lines throughout the movie and was action-packed, leaving me to give that movie a good rating. '#7' In the seventh spot is Avengers: Age of Ultron. This movie was so much better than the original Avengers; the first avengers was cheesy and the whole aliens flying down from space idea was pretty lame in my opinion. We always see aliens in movies; be creative! This movie was action-packed and the plot was awesome. Ultron was an incredible villain, one of my all time favorites '#6' In the sixth spot is Ant Man. Yes, I know. Most people extremely hate this movie; it's cringey, it's stupid, the villain was horrible. But for me, it was a pretty good movie. Ant Man is a pretty unique character; traveling down to a tiny size and flying with ants. All he wanted to was to protect his daughter, something most dads would do. The movie was full of action and was enjoyable to watch! '#5' In the fifth spot, we have Captain America: Civil War. Now is where the list gets really hard; this incredible movie was full of action and focused a lot on Iron Man and Cap. These two have not liked each other for years, until they finally settled it out with their fists! After the movie, it changed a lot of things in the MCU, turning the table for Marvel and giving it a better future! '#4' In the fourth spot, we have Spiderman: Homecoming. This was an amazing movie. Despite it focusing on Peter and his struggles at high school, this movie was incredible. The villain was great; the story was great; the side characters were great! After that movie, it made me like Vulture a ton more than before. The movie was also funny with it's lines, especially side characters like Happy or Guy in the chair! '#3' I know I said it before, but this is where this gets REALLY hard. In number 3, we have Doctor Strange. This movie was epic! The start of the movie instantly gets you hooked and gets you ready to see what else is coming. Doctor Strange's backstory was trajic, but isn't that every superhero's backstory? The villain wasn't as good as some, but he was definetly... villanous. The characters were awesome as well as the acting. Looking forward to seeing Doctor Strange in Infinity War! '#2' In the second spot, we have Thor: Ragnarok. This is definetly one of my all time favorites. The beginning instantly gets you hooked; we see Thor in chains in some kind of firey place. Possibly the Underworld. Who wouldn't get hooked from there? This movie was comedy-based, and some people seem to dislike that, but I didn't mind it. The side characters were amazing, same with Hela! As soon as I saw the first trailer for Ragnarok I knew she would be great. Awesome movie! '#1' You may have saw this coming. In number one, I have Black Panther. I could go on and on about how this movie was number one. Thor Ragnarok was incredible, but this was better. Marvel's definetly been stepping up there game with villains and stories. Killmonger was incredible; the actor portrayed him in an incredible way and the side characters are extremely likeable. Take Shuri, for example. She was an excellent character; funny but bad a in numerous occasions. Same with Okoye, the most bad a of them all. Black Panther was full of action and was funny, but didn't have too much humor. Awesome job, Marvel! Category:Blog posts